twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Tooth
Dark Tooth is basically an enlarged and more heavily-armored Sweet Tooth. It is a huge black and pink ice cream truck. It has been driven by both Charlie Kane (original driver of Yellow Jacket) and Needles Kane (Original driver of Sweet Tooth). It has only made appearances in Twisted Metal 2 as the final boss, and Twisted Metal Head On. Twisted Metal 2 Dark Tooth is driven by Charlie Kane and is the final boss of Twisted Metal 2. After you finish defeating all the enemies on Hong Kong, the following message will appear along with Dark Tooth: Dark Tooth, Sweet Tooth's father, rises from the sewers. '' ''"You killed my son!" he shouts. "I want my little clown boy back!!!" Dark Tooth will appear as a giant upgraded version of Sweet Tooth the size of large house, with a giant flaming head over it. Once you defeat Dark Tooth, another message appears: But wait... what's this? Inside the giant head you see the shriveled figure of an old man!"Heads up you freak!" the senile fool screams! The giant head previously over Dark Tooth's vehicle will be moving on its own as if it were a player. After you finally defeat him, the last message shows: CONGRATULATIONS! '' ''You are the winner. Prepare to meet Calypso '' ''in New York and claim your ultimate prize. Special: Dual Homing Napalm Cone Missiles, Clown Ricochet Bombs, Flaming Headbutt Dark Tooth uses Napalm Cone Missiles as a machine gun, and as such is capable making short of Minion. He is also extremely durable, far more so any playable character (even Minion). After destroying the ice cream truck, the player has to fight the flaming head that was on top of it, but this phase is considered much easier because it has far less health than the truck. Dark Tooth can played as through the use of a gameshark, but the head is not attached and is located on the ground within the current map you battle on. Your machine guns are not replaced by napalm cones, but your ricochets are replaced by giant clown-faced ones and you can also attack by ramming, which can be exceptionally devesating due to his armor and size to other vehicles. Twisted Metal: Head-On * Driver: Needles Kane ** Age: Needles Kane - ??? ** Ht: Needles Kane - 5'9" ** Wt: Needles Kane - 185 Ibs. ** (It is said that Needles and Marcus are the same person) * Driver: Marcus Kane ** Age: Marcus Kane - 35 ** Ht: Marcus Kane - 5'11" ** Wt: Marcus Kane - 255 Ibs. *Stats: **Handling: 10 **Armor: 10 **Sp. Weapon: 10 **Speed: 10 Charcter Bio Terrible things can happen when a man comes to grips with his dark side. Marcus has spent his life running from his nightmares. Needles has devoted his life to making his nightmares come true. When Marcus surrenders to Needles the whole is greater than the sum of the parts. Marcus rational mind and Needles fevered insanity descend into a vortex of sinister chaos. The only possible outcome is the total annihilation of anything that stands in their path. Dark Tooth is the penultimate boss in the story mode of Twisted Metal: Head-On. The ice cream truck is indigo-colored with dark purple spots, and has a large opening and closing 'mouth' on the front of the truck, which is Dark Tooth's special, which is very similar to Mr. Slam's. Dark Tooth's machine-guns shoot the same napalm-balls that Sweet Tooth's special attack uses. Dark Tooth is driven by Marcus Kane and Needles Kane. Dark Tooth can be unlocked by beating story mode once with any character on any difficulty, but is not playable online. When you select Dark Tooth as an opponent, he will still be the same size as when you're playing as him, so the only way to fight the larger Dark Tooth is in Story Mode. 'Ending: '''Marcus Kane was running away from something, until he comes across Tower Tooth. He also discovered Needles Kane that he was with him. After a brief talk if it was a dream or not, and whom Needles was and what was the vehicle they saw. Needles decides: "''Too many questions. I think the best thing is to climb inside and look around...." We later see Marcus and Needles climbed into Tower Tooth and started up the vehicle. Commonly known as Split Personality Disorder, Marcus (and/or Needles) suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder. It is unknown if each personality knows of the other, or if there are other personalities. This could explain why Marcus was confused when Calypso referred to him as Needles. Trivia *In Twisted Metal 2, Dark Tooth's car plate reads "U-SCREAM" *When you damage Dark Tooth enough, the head will come off. The head still has a license plate on it. However, this is highly difficult to see. *In Twisted Metal 2, Dark Tooth is playable with a cheat device. The clown head on top of the truck is removed and the game seriously lags as a result however. *In Twisted Metal: Head-On, it is revealed that Needles and Marcus Kane are the same person. Furthermore, they are listed as two separate drivers of Dark Tooth. *David Jaffe has confirmed in a tweet that Dark Tooth will not return in Twisted Metal (2012). *Despite this, one can use the Custom Paint Job to make Sweet Tooth look like Dark Tooth. Category:Vehicles